Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.327$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.327 = \dfrac{132.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.327} = 132.7\%$ $132.7$ per hundred = $132.7$ per cent = $132.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.